Subtle Love
by mysterymaiden7
Summary: 100 word drabbles about the relationship between Hiyono and Ayumu. Based on the anime. Rating subject to change.
1. Key of the Goddess

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

His "Goddess" he had called her.

Hiyono stared out the window, clutching the cell phone, her one link to Ayumu, tightly to her chest as the train sped in the direction of the station. The timing had been so close… a minute or two in the wrong direction and Ayumu would have been... Tears streamed silently down her face. The other passengers sat, oblivious and uncaring of her misery. When she arrived at the station and confronted Kousuke, her unfailing trust in Ayumu's abilities would be restored, but for now…

It was okay to admit that she had been terrified.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_MM7 says:_**

And so it begins. There aren't enough fictions out there that surround the subtle- but ever present!- romance between the stoic Ayumu and the exuberant Hiyono. So please, allow me to provide you with some...


	2. Train Station Sleep

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Lend me your shoulder…_ he had said.

It was both the sweetest and most terrifying thing that had ever happened to her. She was bright red, she was certain, an unattractive shade to say the least, but Ayumu… He was exhausted. Hadn't his bravery earned him the right to use her shoulder, at least once? She could ignore the giggling, gossiping girls across the train station, for a short while. He was her hero, her tired, mentally exhausted hero. And he had saved her from the Blade Children.

He had earned the right to use her shoulder… just this once.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says: **_

I spent the better part of two hours searching for this particular clip on the internet. No luck, save for a fan-sub in Japanese that I couldn't get loaded all the way. Yes, I am definitely a fan.


	3. Box Lunch Thief

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Another box lunch, stolen by Hiyono.

Ayumu slammed his locker door closed and leaned against it, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. He was a genius with the ability to figure complicated stratagem in his head and still, he had not yet managed to prevent Hiyono from stealing his lunch when she was determined to do so. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it as he thought longingly on the lunch that he had so carefully prepared.

He didn't even attempt to contemplate why he had, at the last minute, bothered to add Hiyono's favorite dessert to the box.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says: **_

Okay, the romance in this is _very_ subtle. I hope you all picked up on it. I always enjoyed Ayumu's frustration with Hiyono when she stole his lunch. He really is an extrordinary cook. A rare breed of man.


	4. CraneGame Prize

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It's eyes looked particularly squinty.

Hiyono poked at the stuffed chick she had forced Ayumu to win for her. In all honesty, she had wanted the green lizard, but this was almost as good. Besides, winning the lizard had been an impossible task. Of course, this assessment neglected to mention that she had been screaming and pounding on the glass, breaking his concentration numerous times. It hadn't been her fault that he dropped the lizard… three times. She lay back on her bed and cuddled the chick to her side.

At least he'd cared enough to buy her a gift.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_MM7 says: _**

I laughed hysterically at Ayumu's flashbacks during this episode. The sight of Hiyono cheering him on so exuberantly, while inadvertantly causing him to lose his prize time after time really cracked me up!**  
**


	5. War of the Heart

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was a seduction, plain and simple.

The music, the food, the conversation. It had all been flawlessly executed in order to capture her fickle heart. The only problem was, the mastermind behind the charade hadn't even realized he'd waged the war… and won. Hiyono's fingers never ceased their relentless taping on the computer keyboard, but the meaningless gibberish that sprouted from the moving digits was completely incomprehensible. She squinted slightly, shifting to get a better view of Ayumu's reflection on her monitor.

It was too bad the object of her fascination didn't bother to look up from his book.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_MM7 says:_**

I wrote this in class actually. My teacher ended up standing over my shoulder as I attempted to count the number of words I had written into my notebook. Embarrassing...


	6. Hiyono's Punching Bear

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hiyono Punch!"

Ayumu remained still, his eyes narrowed in annoyance as the plush toy attached to Hiyono's hand bopped him over the head creating a small puff of dust and an irritating squeak. He briefly considered retaliating, but that would only bring on the appearance of the bunny, the mate to the bear currently tormenting him. He wasn't certain what he had done to warrant the attack, only that he had missed something Hiyono had been saying.

He would rather be mentally tortured by all of the Blade Children than willingly admit he found the trait even a little endearing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says:**_

I think the bunny only made an appearance in a few episodes, usually during periods of intense annoyance, when just one violent stuffed animal wouldn't do.


	7. Ivory Keys

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He knew she was out there, listening from just beyond the door.

His fingers skimmed over the keys, coaxing a delicate melody from the cold ivory. His body may have been consumed with the printed notes, but his mind was focused entirely on Hiyono. She was undoubtedly situated against the wall; her head tilted back, eyes closed. He was half-tempted to walk to the door and invite her inside, if only to watch as she listened. But, somehow, this seemed more intimate, even if she thought he was unaware of her presence.

He could never be unaware of her presence.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says:**_

It always seemed to me that Ayumu's piano skills were something he held fairly close to his heart- probably because of his brother. I loved that Hiyono constantly badgered him about sharing that skill with her.


	8. I Like You

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"It's like giving up on a boy before you even have a chance to say, 'I like you.'"

_And I do like you, Ayumu Narumi. I like your determination, strength and intelligence. I like how your twinkles appear when you're thinking deep thoughts and how you consider every aspect of a problem before forming a response. I like how you never give up on anyone; the Blade Children, your brother, or me. Most of all, I like how perfect you are, despite how intimidating that may seem. In fact… I may even love you._

"Of course, that's just an example."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_MM7 says:_**

Saw this episode today, actually. I made a note of the lines, simply so I could use them. Had to make it from Hiyono's POV, obviously, or else it wouldn't have worked. Although, the next chapter may be Ayumu's take on this conversation.


	9. I Like You Too

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"It's like giving up on a boy before you even have a chance to say, 'I like you.'"

Do_ you like me, Hiyono? You've stood by me through all our adventures, good and bad. It's been your unfailing trust in me that's kept me going, even this long. Now that I want to give up, will you still look at me with the same expression in your eyes? Somehow, I don't think I could continue if you _didn't_ care. Because… I love you, Hiyono._

"Of course, that's just an example."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says:**_

Ayumu's POV, this time. Not quite as interesting as Hiyono's, but cute nonetheless. It's rather hard to write everything you're trying to communicate within the confines of 100 words, but I've always enjoyed a challenge.


	10. Weird Song

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Outside the window, kira kira kira ri_

_A shooting star fell alone_

_The moon, yura yura yura ri_

_Dozed in a sea of stars_

_Someone waved the magic wand_

_That's the magic of love_

_A dream-colored time_

_A shooting star, kira kira kira ri_

_Became a crystal drop of water_

_In the blue sky, puka puka puka ri_

_Is a stream of cotton candy clouds_

_The flower petals, hira hira hira ri_

_Blew in a pink colored breeze_

_Someone waved the magic wand_

_That's the magic of love_

_A dream-colored time_

_The light snowfall, fuwa fuwa fuwa ri_

_Became a white-winged angel_

_A shooting star, kira kira kira ri_

_A rainbow suspended in a sea of stars_

_A shooting star, kira kira kira ri_

_Wouldn't it be nice if my wish came true?_

_Good night, twinkle my heart_

_Good night._

"Weird song…"

Ayumu grumbled, a hint of a smile playing around his mouth. Hiyono narrowed her eyes on the boy at her side before breaking into the second verse of the song she had a tendency to sing whenever silence descended between them. The snowflakes that had fallen steadily from the sky all morning coated her hair, lending her appearance the playfulness reflected in her song. Hiyono ignored his grumbles as she always had. She was certain that he simply needed something to say in response to her childish melody.

After all, he had never asked her to _stop_ singing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says:**_

I've always loved Hiyono's song. I've even caught myself randomly singing the first few bars under my breath a time or two. I thought that it deserved a bit of recognition in my drabbles- though I'm not actually counting it as part of my "hundred words."

Also, these came from the sight I retrieved the lyrics from… A bit of background on the song and well worth the time to read, so I included them.

1. The "ri" on the end of the onomatopoeia really doesn't have any meaning. It's just sort of there for the rhythm and flow.

2. "Kira kira" is the sound effect for "sparkling" in Japanese.

3. "Yura yura" is the sound effect for "swaying" or "wobbling".

4. "Puka puka" is the sound effect for floating, flying or something similar.

5. "Hira hira" is the sound of leaves falling from trees.

6. "Fuwa fuwa" is a sound of fluffiness, like fluffy snow, I'm guessing in this case.


	11. Burning Satisfaction

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Not one thing in my life has ever brought me satisfaction."

Hiyono hadn't realized that mere words could hit her with the force of a blow. The breath was knocked from her lungs as heated tears flooded her eyes. She dropped her gaze, damning him for making her care, then slapping her back with such venom in his voice, his eyes blank pools. Her hand itched, burned with the need to make him feel even a fraction of the pain he had, unknowingly perhaps, laid upon her.

She hadn't even realized she'd hit him until her palm began to throb.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says:**_

This episode always made me sad. Not only because its one of the last, but also because Ayumu seemed so distant- detached almost. Not the Ayumu we know and love.

I should also add a bit of a "thank you" for the 500+ hits I've received on this story. I feel loved.

But I also have to give a warm hug, and a dedication (yes, this chapter is for you) to my number one reviewer: Prodigy Keyblade Wielder. Thanks so much for your support. It means a lot.


	12. Sensible Solution

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She was the one. She always had been.

Ayumu stared at the cell phone clasped in his hand, his finger poised limply over the "send" button. She had been the one he had called in his moment of desperation. Even while fearing for Madoka's life, he hadn't simply wracked his brain for an answer to an impossible riddle. He had called her, and she had talked him through it, leading his beleaguered brain to the answer it sought so relentlessly. Her quiet murmuring in his ear, had soothed his turbulent thoughts and allowed him to uncover the solution.

Her… _Hiyono_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_MM7 says:_**

This was a bit random. Actually, this episode didn't really lend itself to romance, but I suppose if you squinted a bit, you could see it. Good thing I'm wearing rose-colored glasses.


	13. Reptilian Explosion

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Thirty seconds._

A life or death decision made in less than one revolution of a clock. The cool steel of the metal bar she had grabbed burned beneath her sweaty palms as the cheerful turtle mocked her with its eternally happy smile. She had been so calm as she directed the others to empty the concert hall. And even now, as Ayumu stared at her in despair, still uncertain of his fledgling abilities, she forced herself to exude only complete faith in his intelligence.

And if she was silently praying for a miracle, that was only for her to know.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says:**_

As nerve-wracking as this episode was (how can you expect there to be a romance without a heroine?) I still found the turtle absolutely adorable. If that makes me a sick person, so be it. Can't a girl admire a turtle strapped to a bomb anymore?


	14. Silver Glimmer

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She couldn't help but stare.

Her eyes remained captivated by the glimmer of sunlit reflected off the metal encasing his ear. She wasn't certain why he wore the trinkets, it seemed so unlike him to succumb to the common vanity that captured most of the human species. He always seemed above such things, his greater intellect pressing him to be, simply… more. She eyed his face, relaxed now in sleep, and briefly contemplated the complex culinary magazine that had slipped from his countenance, before returning to her examination of his ears.

It was so rare to see him completely relaxed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says:**_

I kept telling myself that I would write something about Ayumu's ear-gear one of these days. I was just never sure what it would be. Did anyone, besides me, notice that Kousuke has a matching set? Personally, I think its rather cute.


	15. Infomercials

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Infomercials.

Ayumu couldn't help but be fascinated by them. His enthralled gaze was riveted on the television as an overweight man in a chef's hat extolled the virtues of the seven piece knife set currently on display. "Sharp enough to cut through a dictionary!" He declared, "Order now and we'll add an antibacterial cutting board, completely free!"

"You know they only inflate the price of the knives to include the cutting board." Hiyono commented as she arched an imperious eyebrow.

"I never said I was looking for a deal." Ayumu shrugged, dialing in the toll-free number flashing across the screen.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

****

**_MM7 says: _**

Okay, so I changed the scenario a bit. Ayumu never did get to buy the knives- he was interrupted. He did however, complain when Hiyono's commentary (and a Hiyono Punch) caused him to miss the telephone number.


	16. Bee Allergy

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was harmless, really.

Simply a small, winged creature colored by brilliant yellow and melancholy black. A creature with a vicious temper, a poisonous stinger and the ability to kill. Ayumu cowered, using Hiyono as a shield as the bee buzzed about, examining the fragrant flowers populating the area. "You're such a coward." Hiyono chided him, making no move to retrieve herself from his nervous grasp. The sun was out for the first time in days and Ayumu was ruining his chance to enjoy the sunshine with his antics.

"Anaphylactic shock is nothing to joke over." He informed her tensely.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says:**_

Seeing as I am currently suffering in the grip of my own allergies, this seemed particularily fitting. Although, keeping a box of tissue constantly at my side is more troublesome than one would think. This chapter dedicated to: Azalee. Thanks for the support!


	17. Ballet Interrupted

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The Angel's Fingertips.

Hiyono could see how Ayumu had earned the nickname. She pirouetted, spinning slowly in the imitation of a ballerina as she gracefully brought her arms up around her head in twin arches. She tiptoed as the music continued, a low, melodious sweep of sound, and made her way with careful, mincing steps to the other side of the hallway. A delicate leap brought her back into the doorway as she spun once in a circle.

"What are you doing?" Ayumu queried and, with a tremendous screech and the ungainly flailing of limbs, Hiyono collapsed onto the floor.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says**_:

Originally, this chapter was intended to be Hiyono's opinion on Ayumu's abilities as a pianist… but somehow, her ballet escapades became the focal point.

1500+ hits! Keep 'em coming everyone!


	18. Television Issues

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"You bloodless, inhuman demon!"

Hiyono sobbed as she yanked out the bear-puppet, fully prepared to deliver a righteous "Hiyono Punch!" to the side of Ayumu's thick skull. After all, how could he be so blase about Patricia? The poor animal was dying! Simply thinking on the television, animal star had Hiyono's eyes welling with tears. Poor, brave Patricia. She lay, panting out her last breath, her beautiful caramel eyes turning a dull brown and Ayumu hadn't batted a single eyelash.

"Hn." Ayumu responded as he blocked her efforts by placing a cooking magazine up as a barrier between them.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_MM7 says:_**

I believe my writing is degenerating. Ayumu just said, "Hn." While its true that I never could have fit the entirety of his dialouge into a mere 100 words, I could have at least made the effort to make him sound half-coherent.


	19. Fool's Hope

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ayumu and Eyes Rutherford?

Hiyono narrowed her eyes as she instantaneously darted covertly behind a tree, surveying the two men, each so different from the other, truly the epitome of night and day, as they remained focused on something near the fountain. She peered around their still forms as best she could, scanning the monstrous crowd in an attempt to discern what, exactly, they were looking at. She swallowed heavily when her meticulous search yielded the appearance of one Sayoko Shiranagatani. She darted a glance back at Ayumu, who appeared far too engrossed in the girl for Hiyono's piece of mind. Was it possible that he actually _desired_ the blond beauty? She was, after all, completely gorgeous. Hiyono glanced down at her own rather drab attire, and plucking sadly at her standard, functional braids.

Fuming silently from her hidden position Hiyono could only observe in saddened silence. How could he possibly look at _her _with such an intent expression? She refused to acknowledge the flicker of hurt that stung her heart and had her clenching her hand against the rough bark of the tree she huddled behind. As Sayoko rose gracefully from the bench and began to walk away, a small flame of hope ignited inside her. Maybe Ayumu wasn't actually here to observe the lovely Sayoko. Perhaps it was merely fate that had placed them both in the same destination. The lively little flame was extinguished without mercy as both Ayumu and Eyes rose to follow _her_, threading their way through the crowds of people to trail mere feet away from her. Hiyono closed her eyes on a defeated sigh and sank to the ground, clutching the tree, scrubbing her cheek a ruddy red as the harsh bark bit into her milky skin.

It was so foolish to hope.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says:**_

I apologize for the length of time it has taken me to update! However, I present to you three hundred words for your perusal and enjoyment. That, my dear readers, is equal to exactly three of my regular chapters- all in one sweet bundle! In any case, this story came from the episode where Sayoko is forced to carry the box containing the bomb inside... I was simply contemplating how it must have looked to outsiders. Two men, following a teenage girl... Little weird, don't you think?


	20. Answering Machine

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Beep!_

"Ayumu? Please pick up the phone …

"I'm worried about you. You weren't at school all day today…

"Ayumu… I know you're there, please pick up.

"Look… If you need someone to talk to… you know I'm willing to listen. Please answer- even if it's just to tell me to leave you alone.

"I'm really worried about you. You… haven't been yourself lately.

"I understand that the mystery surrounding your brother's disappearance is getting more complicated, and I know it's hard to be patient and wait for answers…

"But please, Ayumu, don't do anything you're going to re-"

_Click._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_MM7 says:_**

I know there was an episode featuring a call from Hiyono. Her message sounded so worried and Ayumu simply at the dining room table, cradling his head in his hands instead of talking to her.

2000+ hits!


	21. His Heart

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It seemed hopeless.

As the static electricity filtered down to the floor where it crackled menacingly amidst the explosives in a macabre dance of death, all he could think about was her. Even as he tried desperately to formulate a solution to the challenge that seemed beyond his ability to survive, a small part of him was lamenting the fact that he had never told Hiyono how he truly felt. She had been by his side for so long, it seemed only natural that she would become a part of him. A part that he couldn't live without.

His heart.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_MM7 says:_**

I had the electricity "crackling _and_ popping" for a while. However, due to word number constraints and the fact that I sounded like an ad for Rice Krispies, I was forced to cut that section.


	22. Notebook

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Hiyono's pen rapped a distinctive melody of impatience onto the blank page of her notebook. The spiral-bound pages fluttered gracefully in the breeze issuing from the open window as the methodical tapping continued. Hiyono herself was staring out the window, unaware of her surrounding, her chin cupped in one hand, gaze vacant. On the page of the notebook under scrutiny was a single name, writing in Hiyono's clear, concise handwriting.

_Ayumu Narumi._

Eventually, she sighed, the pen's motion slowing, then stopping completely as she peered unseeingly at the notebook that contained every scrap of information (important or not) that she had ever uncovered during her time as a journalist for the school newspaper. With a decisive click, she engaged the tip of the pen and pressed it to the paper, only to pause briefly. Finally, she simply scribbled a single item in the blank space directly across from the single line of text and abandoned the pen, allowing it to roll haphazardly across the table until it fell, tumbling over the edge onto the floor below with a fatalistic clattering.

_Ayumu Narumi._

The page now read, save for the tiny heart etched alongside in Hiyono's perfect handwriting.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_MM7 says:_**

200 words in a chapter, 2500+ hits on a story...

Not bad. Not bad at all.


	23. Butterfly Wings

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ayumu sat quietly on the wooden bench at the train station, silently contemplating the graceful white butterfly that fluttered amidst the clumsy feet of the disembarking travelers. The creature was fluttering its delicate white wings, pressing them against the concrete platform in vain as it attempted to lift itself off the ground.

It was so slight, he mused, so lovely and ethereally exquisite. And still it fought for life, as brave as a warrior in the midst of battle. He stood, fully intending to aid in the creature's assent to the heavens, when it gathered itself and took off into the skies, fluttering its wings rhythmically.

He smiled, as he watched its dainty form disappear amongst the clouds, wondering why it reminded him so much of a girl he knew…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says:**_

I admit, this was not one of my best works. 130 words and little of them had to do with romance. I'm hoping that some of my reviewers will be willing to give me some ideas. As you can see- I'm running out!


	24. Rain

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The soft patter of the rain against the deserted street was the only audible sound, beyond Hiyono's soft humming.

It was almost like the rain had created a curtain between them and the rest of humanity, closing them off from tangible existence, a separate world where it was only the two of them, huddled close together beneath a single umbrella.

Their soft steps produced watery splashes amidst the gathering puddles, as the falling raindrops trickled in meandering paths down into the culverts below their feet.

Ayumu allowed her to take the handle of their umbrella, stepping gingerly over a particularly abysmal pool of rainwater, allowing the rain to fall onto his exposed form as he held out his arms for her.

Her lips quirked, the slightest hint of a smile dragging the edges of her mobile mouth upwards as she instantly extended her hands to him, leaving them both open to the gentle touch of the rain, the umbrella handle still grasped in her outstretched hand.

His warm fingers grasped her chilled ones, enfolding her slender limbs safely within his heated clasp, as he helped her to cross the murky chasm that separated her from the safety of his arms.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

MM7 says:

Believe it or not, up until this particular chapter, I had not strayed from the anime. I had actually ensured that everything I had written was either, a.) something that had happened during the anime or b.) something that had to do with something from the anime.

This is completely different.

As far as I know, the only time something like this happened was when Ayumu spotted Eyes standing in the rain. And he was alone at the time. Still… sometimes its better to get away from the things you know.

Thanks to Azalee for the fabulous idea.

200 words in a chapter, 20+ reviews on a story, 3000+ hits overall, 24 chapters... and counting.


	25. Boarding the Train

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was harder than he thought to watch her board the train and not protest.

Not a word escaped his lips. He didn't beg or plead.

_Stay. Please stay._

That was all it would take to keep her in his life. The knowledge that he had only to say the words was tearing him apart...

It was better this way, for both of them.

So...

... why didn't it feel better?

"_Stay. **Please** stay."_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says:**_

Truthfully, the inspiration for this scene came from the movie, Casablanca. Honestly though, it didn't turn out anything like that movie scene... but you can't deny its potential for romance.

This chapter is dedicated to my newest reviewer, Tatsumaki-sama and also to my most loyal reviewer, Azalee. Thank you both so much for the support and the feedback!


	26. Graduation

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It struck him as rather ironic.

Even as the speakers exalted the virtues of their individuality, the graduates sat before the stage, dressed exactly alike in matching robes and mortar boards. Ayumu shifted, spitting the tassel from his mouth for the fifth time and readjusting his robe as he glanced over his shoulder to peer at Hiyono, who seemed to be handling the situation with unusual gravity.

Due to the difference in their surnames, they were seated as far from each other as possible, but he smiled to remember her exuberant greeting. She had launched herself into his arms with a glee-filled shout, her momentum carrying them both in a circle before he settled her onto her feet.

"We made it!" She had exclaimed joyfully, belated righting her mortar board and his, as both had been knocked askew during their impromptu embrace. He smiled back, caught up in her contagious enthusiasm as she darted about, dragging him in her wake while she congratulated their classmates.

Their emergence from highschool and into the fast-paced world of college may have heralded considerable changes in their lives, but somehow, he didn't think that the way he felt about her would ever change.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_MM7 says:_**

I graduated today. Wow. I'm in shock.

To Little Minamino: I don't care, be my guest.

200 words in a chapter, 35 reviews on a story, 4187 hits overall, 26 chapters... and counting.


	27. Road Trip

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ayumu glanced over to where Hiyono was napping in the passenger seat of the beat-up car she had insisted they take on their impromptu cross-country trip. Of course, he'd argued against it, citing all the reasons why it would be a foolhardy endeavor, but for each carefully plotted, reasonable rejection of her plan, she'd crafted a series of random, childish responses.

No money? They'd sell fruit.

Nowhere to sleep? Climb a tree.

No car? Build one.

That was how he'd come to be sitting behind the wheel of the rusted old clunker, muttering prayers to whatever gods might be listening that the pile of junk would make it to the next stop. Still... he glanced over to where Hiyono slept, whispering quietly in her dreams, only to peer back at the road, barely in time to avoid a mother duckling and her brood.

Never mind. _Nothing_ would make this worthwhile.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says:**_

Okay, so I goofed- I'm entitled to one mistake. Besides, that's why I have reviewers, to make certain my ego doesn't get too large. Anyway, sorry for the sudden drought of updates! Believe it or not, now that summer vacation had started I've only gotten busier! Hopefully I'll do better and have a few new chapters for you all soon- don't give up on me yet!

Also, in response to IClauI's request (if it's not too late for me to say yes or no): As long as you give me some credit as the original creator of the stories, I would be honored if you would translate them.


	28. Waiting

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiyono lay back on the floor, her unbound hair filtering across the slick surface like crisp strands of scattered wheat. The phone clasped in her hand created a film of sweat on the skin of her heated palm, but she refused to relinquish it, to let it fall, unhindered, to the floor. After all...

He _might_ call.

The lazy drone of the television anchor emanated from the miniature screen, brilliant flashing colors contradicting the stoic sound. She didn't bother to turn it off. If she did, she would simply be left in silence. Waiting.

Waiting for the phone to ring.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_ MM7 says:_**

Thank you to Taki for the wonderful idea for this chapter.

Also, I figure now would be a good time to say a bit about two of my reviewers (as I have nothing else to talk about):

P. Fishies, honestly, you scare me sometimes with how intuitive you are. I read your reviews and think, "Oh my God! That's exactly what I was trying to say!" So... stay out of my head.

Azalee, you are most definitely my most loyal reviewer (sadly, not my first) but you have been skulking around my fic for quite some time and I really appreciate that- I think.

It just occured to me. I don't think I've had a _kiss_ yet. Not once, in twenty-eight chapters have Hiyono and Ayumu touched lips. I may have to remedy that, eventually. XD

100 words in a chapter, 51 reviews on a story, 5458 hits overall, 28 chapters... and counting.


	29. Just A Snack

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Don't you think you've had enough to eat?"

"This is just a snack!" Hiyono protested through a mouthful of sugary confection. "Snacks don't fill you up!"

Ayumu didn't bother to respond with what was swiftly becoming his mantra ("You've already had -insert large number here- 'snacks'!") as he was rapidly becoming obsessed with the sprinkling of sugar and cinnamon adorning Hiyono's lower lip.

"What?" Hiyono asked, uncharacteristically flustered by his silent perusal. "Do I have something...?" Her hand rose to her face, intent on removing the offending object, only to be intercepted by Ayumu's.

"Don't. Let me." And before she could even muster a suitable reply, indignant or otherwise, his lips had swooped down to cover hers, so lightly it might have been a figment of her imagination.

She remained frozen with shock, even after he had pulled away, licking his lips to remove all traces of sugary sweetness. "If I had known that was all it took to silence you..." He murmured in a reflective tone, turning to continue their walk.

She could only stare at him, wide-eyed with shock. After all, he had _never_ kissed her before, and now that he had, he was just going to _walk away_?!

It took a moment (several moments, actually) for her to regain her senses enough to note that he had stolen half her treat during her preoccupation with his mouth.

"_Ayumu!"_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says:**_

Yum. Candied Ayumu.


	30. Potter Fever

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Why are we here again?" Ayumu asked with a grimace of distaste as a girl outfitted in a witch's pointed hat, a dark cloak and a gleaming badge proclaiming her house affiliation, passed them, swishing a wand through the air.

Hiyono glared at his sullen question (her stare strengthened by the dirty looks the surrounding crowd- most of them outfitted in their own stylish regalia- was directing his way) and prodded him with the tip of her own wand, causing him to flinch. "Ayumu!" She chided. "This could be the most important day of our lives!"

He nodded in agreement (anything to prevent her from poking him again and possibly damaging a vital organ) and barely managed to avoid the threat of losing an eye to his angry companion as she punctuated her sentences with hearty jabs of her "magical" stick. "It's Harry Potter, Ayumu! The final book!" She grabbed his arm and shook it vigorously to reinforce her statement. "How can you not be excited?"

"It's midnight. I'm tired. And _it's just a book._" He grumbled, instantly regretting his words as a host of angry stares nearly flattened him into pixie dust with the force of their displeasure.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_ MM7 says:_**

Not exactly my best work, I admit. Still, you have to give me credit. It's past midnight and I've just purchased the final installment of the Harry Potter series. Instead of burning through the pages in a single night to discover the long-awaited ending, I am updating my fanfiction stories.

While I may be a poor author(ess), at least you know where my loyalties lie.

P.S. First-Paragraph-Girl, in the funky costume? Yeah, that was me.

P.P.S. If anyone so much as hints at the ending of this book in any review, I will never update again. NEVER!

P.P.P.S. So just, don't do it, okay?


	31. Clue

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Spiral.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"It was Colonel Mustard in the Billiard Room with the Candlestick." Ayumu muttered in a tone of complete boredom as he tossed his meager collection of cards face-down onto the carpeted floor. The evening had begun innocently enough, only escalating to near-violence when Ayumu had pointedly refused to participate in any of the games the other attendees suggested. It was only after Hiyono threatened to expose him to her deadly "Hiyono Punch!" that he agreed to play even a single round.

Hiyono glared daggers as the other participants in their impromptu game of Clue looked on in sarcastic disbelief. "We just dealt the cards!" The brunette on Ayumu's left protested. "And there's five of us. You can't possibly know who killed Mr. Body _that_ quickly. It's just not logical."

"Oh yes, he can." Hiyono hissed in annoyance, dropping her own cards to the floor in defeat. She had been waiting for this ever since Ayumu's twinkles had appeared a minute ago and he had begun scrutinizing the cards the other player's held with a bit too much intensity.

Despite protest from the remaining players (those that didn't know the infuriating Narumi as well as she did), she snatched the sealed envelope from the center of the game board and opened it, spilling the cards across the laminated surface and revealing them to the curious eyes of the other players.

"No way." The brunette breathed, her eyes wide as none other than Colonel Mustard, the Billiard Room, and the Candlestick were exposed to the player's ever-widening eyes.

"Ayumu!" Hiyono raged at the genius' swiftly retreating back.

Smug silence was her only response.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_MM7 says:_ **

I haven't updated in a long time.

I have no excuse.

Bad authoress, bad.**  
**


End file.
